The Darling Mermaid's Little Darling
by moonswirl
Summary: Following the revelation at the end of Corpsicle, Olive visits Lily again, seeking answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Darling Mermaid's Little Darling  
**Author:** moonswirl  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not a petal or a rotten strawberry. It all belongs to its creators and writers (come back! please?), I merely bask in the awesome and bow down to it.  
**Pairings/Characters:** Lily, Olive, Lily/Little Chuck, Lily/Someone  
**Summary:** Following the revelation at the end of _Corpsicle_, Olive visits Lily again, seeking answers.  
**Author's Note:** I started working on this story promptly after first seeing the episode, I had to... Also, aware of the short time I had that didn't have to be devoted to homework, I focused on the story, in order to have it done before I ever began to post it, so I wouldn't have to keep waiting. Therefore... the story is complete! Look for new chapters once a week, every... well, Wednesdays, let's say. Daisies day... usually...  
**Author's Note:** I always love to hear from lovely people... that'd be you, if you're reading this... It's my first PD fic, can you tell I'm excited?

**CHAPTER 1 of 8**  
_(AKA The Prologue)_

Olive Snook approached the Pie Hole, hoping and praying like someone who held a secret and was known to burst on such occasions – which was what she was. She hoped and prayed a certain someone this secret concerned would not be around. The hope was that her current rift with the Pie Maker would raise the chances of her absence...

"Hey, Olive." She froze, just inside the door. There she was... There they both were, Chuck and Ned. Body language was enough to know...

"Oh, you two are talking again, that's... that's great," she spoke evenly then paused, starting to turn with "Just wanted to say... goodnight, so... Goodnight." She'd made it out on the threshold, when...

"Olive, wait," she heard Chuck call, and once more she froze. She turned to find the girl in question standing before her. Inside, she swore with panic. "Did you deliver the pie to my aunts?" Olive would have rather been anywhere but there in that instant. She wouldn't have believed it weeks ago, but it had nothing to do with Chuck and her ties with Ned. This sidestep was made by a friend, one who had not only Chuck's interest at heart, but her that of her aunts... aunt and...

"I did, yes. Big success," she intoned with a laugh. "Where do you get your vanilla?"

"I, uh... Nowhere special..."

"Yeah," Olive nodded and, after a small silence, "Well, good night..." With no further word, the two parted, and Olive finally took shelter in her home, alone with Lily's loopy revelation.

That night, curled up in bed, Olive tried to push the words away, to somehow discredit them as a misunderstanding. It couldn't be done. That had been as straightforward as an arrow with a target in sight. She'd tossed and turned aimlessly until finally exhaustion did its work and carried her off to dreamland. Only dreamland was nothing but a field of bursting questions that begged to be answered by fault of exploding.

The next morning it could barely be counted as free will as she dressed and went on her way back to the aunts' house. The drive was spent constantly in consideration of turning back, but each time something came and stopped her. Finally the car was pulling up in front of the familiar gated home. Olive stood in front of the gate, giving her brain one last chance to back out.

Ten seconds later she was on the doorstep, awaiting an answer. Seconds later, Vivian opened the door. She looked somewhat confused... and a little afraid. "Hi," Olive started.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Is everything alright?" Olive asked, concerned.

"It's been a rough night," her eyes grew wide. "I think there was something wrong with that pie."

"That's arguable. Is Lily okay?"

"She's particularly... It's been a rough night," she repeated. "Might be best not to disturb her."

"The thing is, I really need to ask her about something." Vivian looked at her like she was asking to be put in a cage with a famished lion. "Please?"

"She's in her room," Vivian finally nodded, guiding the brave Snook up the stairs, stopping at a closed door. She looked to Olive once more then knocked and opened the door. She stepped aside then, Olive taking the cue to walk in. Vivian didn't follow, shutting the door again instead.

Olive had never been in this room before. One thing was certain, it was very much Lily's room. The lady in question was seated up in her bed, eye barely open as it observed the very small television on her dresser. She didn't seem particularly focused on what was playing – much more on avoiding the person who had entered just then.

"Hi Lily," Olive started, still planted where her feet had taken her after walking in. Lily didn't reply. "You know, when I was a kid, I once ate a whole chocolate cake. It seemed like a good idea... at the time," Olive frowned.

"What do you want?" Lily finally said, still looking at the television. Olive finally tempted a few steps, up to the side of the bed. When Lily didn't seem to object – and Olive was sure she wasn't just in her blind spot – she sat.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Lily sighed, reaching for the remote, shutting up the increasingly shrill sounds of the girl on screen.

"Pie, apple, gruyere, and..." her voice halted. Olive could tell – Lily didn't remember exactly what she'd said, but she knew she'd said something she hadn't planned to.

"Nothing after that?" Olive prompted. Lily looked sideways. "Nothing about... snow angels?" Remembrance flashed across Lily's eyes. Olive's own eyes grew wide, and Lily crossed sight with her for a moment. "So it's true... you really are Charlotte's mother!"

"Was," Lily cut in briskly. "She's gone now."

"And she never knew?" The momentary flicker of sadness in her eyes told her – she didn't. "That must have really hurt, to know that?"

"She wouldn't have understood, it wouldn't have helped her one bit."

"What happened, Lily?" She remained quiet for a moment, pondering her options.

"You're not going to drop this until I tell you, will you?" Olive didn't dare speak. "Get me a drink first, then we'll see."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews:) Here's chapter 2_

_It was spring, and Lily Charles was 29 years, 51 weeks, 4 days, and 4 hours old. Along with her sister Vivian, she formed one half of the famed Darling Mermaid Darlings. And yet not everything was so 'Darling' in her world. Primarily, the duo had been forced to cancel several performances because Lily was finding herself increasingly nauseous at the slightest of underwater turns._

_Her sister did her best to care for her in this time. The only problem there was getting Lily to allow this. Maybe it was her impending 30__th__ birthday, for which she firmly refused celebration. Whatever it was, Vivian would persist. Their brother, Charles, had the wisdom to convey his well wishes from the sidelines. Though she would not dream of revealing this, Lily felt blessed by both her siblings._

_On that day, Lily was working to change the litter for their old cat, when Vivian had returned home. "Where have you been?" Lily asked._

_"Book club," she answered the seemingly evident question. "Romance, tropics, and..." she melted into an amused laugh._

_"Book club?__ That's not until the twelfth," Lily chuckled._

_"But today _is_ the twelfth," Vivian corrected her._

_"__No it's not," Lily insisted, digging the scooper in the litter, "__It's the..." It was like a cartoon in her head. There was a calendar, and a flashing 'X' with question marks hovering around. Snapping out of that realization followed through with her wrist jerking up. The next thing she knew, she had an eyeful of litter, and suddenly the cartoon was so far from her mind it would require a telescope._

_It remained banished as Vivian drove her to the hospital, as she was examined, and into the next few days, until she would awake on the morning of her thirtieth birthday, her eye patch being only one of the things that would change her life in that time._

x

"That's when you lost your eye!" Olive exclaimed, perched on the edge of the bed, transfixed. Lily remained blank-faced, staring at her. When Olive realized she'd interrupted, she shrank back, giving the floor back to Lily.

x

_Lily had told Vivian that she was going to see a doctor. She hadn't told her that she knew what to make him look for. Sitting in that office she couldn't keep count in how many ways this was not turning out as the joy and miracle everyone was writing it off as. It was more like a horror flick where the poor unsuspecting girl found herself face to face with a monster that would surely and fiercely eat her alive._

_The wait to know for sure was even worse. She kept waiting for the 'ha ha, gotcha' moment to come. And then..._

_"Congratulations..."_

_She did _not _feel like celebrating. In fact, it felt for the next few days like she was on auto-pilot. She wasn't even thinking about what rested in her belly, small but imposing. At the very least, she was not thinking about 'it' but what she'd do about 'it'._

_If not for her confused zombie state, she might have seen Vivian had noticed the change in her sister. She might also have realized that, not having told her the result of her visit to the doctor's, she'd left Vivian at the mercy of worst case scenarios. So for days while Lily waded in indecision, Vivian was growing more and more fearful for her sister's state. This all came to a head one day, as a particularly dizzying face-off with morning sickness had left Lily as pale as a sheet._

_Stumbling into the kitchen, she didn't notice Vivian until the sound of sobs broke through her deafened ears. She turned, finding her little sister sitting there, trying to stifle her tears. Lily blinked._

_"What's the matter?" Lily asked, still somewhat __phased__. Vivian looked up, startled. "Why are you crying?"_

_"No reason," Vivian shook her head. Lily shook her head._

_"Come on, I'm not falling for that." Finally, Vivian turned her face up, trying to keep straight._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Excuse me?" Lily blinked._

_"The doctor, what did he say? You haven't said a word, you're just going around like you're dead, or..." she gasped. Lily shook her head, closing her eyes._

_"Try the opposite." Vivian tried to figure what this meant. Finally, Lily went to sit across from her. "I'm pregnant." All the sadness and fear in Vivian's face disappeared and was replaced by a gasping smile._

_"Oh Lily..."_

_"Stop," she pointed a finger. "You stop that right now."_

_"But it's wonderful!"_

_"Is that so... Vivian, it's just not possible. What would I do with a kid except screw it up?"_

_"But that's not..." Vivian started, __then__ paused as a terrible conclusion came to her. "Lily, are you going to..."_

_"I... I don't know. I'm still trying to get it through my head." Vivian nodded with relief, over the indecision and the fact that her sister was not terminally ill as she'd feared._

_A week would pass and, in that time, Lily had sworn her sister to secrecy. This may not have been Vivian's forte on most occasions, but she tried extra hard for this one. As it would happen, it was Lily herself who'd let it slip to their brother, by a change of her habits that could not go unnoticed._

_Charles __Charles__ and his wife of six months, Amelia, had recently bought a house and had invited his sisters to come visit._

_The Mermaids presented themselves attired with appropriate clothing, presents... and a vow of silence on the matter of Lily's situation. They were performers, after all, and as such they could be counted on to perform when it was called up._

_Charles, the eldest of the siblings, was about as level-headed as his sisters were peculiar. A perfect son, perfect student, perfect brother, husband... The only level of 'perfect' he had been unable to achieve, through no fault of his own, was that of a father. Try as they had, he and Amelia were finding their shiny new nest... rather empty. Charles would comfort his saddened wife, but on the inside, he hoped for this gift like the unattained treasure it was._

_Lily and Vivian were given the tour by Amelia. Their sister-in-law was as good a fit as they could hope for with their brother. This didn't necessarily mean the case was the same for a fit with the sisters, but this was of little concern when weighed against their brother's happiness._

_They were guided out into the yard, where Charles was grilling their lunch. The women took their seats as Amelia served up drinks. Lily's hand barely grazed the glass before she remembered... it. With grace inherent to her career, she covered the move and instead took a piece of cheese from the platter._

_As Amelia chatted with Vivian, Lily for her part was in a battle of the wills with the glass meant for her. She'd been 'dry' since the suspicion that had cost her an eye. Despite her apprehensions, she recognized her obligation to the innocent life which had commenced. No matter what happened, at least she'd know she'd done this much. The temptation, on the other hand, didn't seem to give any concern to her good intentions._

_"Lily? Are you alright?" She was drawn back to reality by her brother, standing nearby now. At this time she saw her hand, fingers drawn in so far to prevent touching the glass that they folded up nearly to her wrist. She allowed her hand to relax, bringing it back to scratch at her neck._

_"Just waiting for lunch," she deviated, going for the cheese platter once again. Charles let it go – vocally – though from this point in the visit he'd keep a close watch on her._

_For the most part, the lunch went along as smoothly as one could hope. Amelia asked after Lily's __eye,__ and whether the sisters would return to the pool at any time in the near future. Vivian fielded the question, stating the decision hadn't yet been made. Amelia accepted this and, ever one who liked to talk, took to discussing their neighbors._

_"And across the street, oh she's a sweetheart, brought us a pie when we moved in. The husband though..." her face scrunched at that before softening again. "And their little boy is just precious..." At the mention of the child, it seemed Amelia's recurring sadness over remaining childless swallowed her whole once more._

_For Lily it brought another feeling entirely. It brought in her the need to take a breath outside the secret bubble. "Excuse me," she spoke, holding on to her facade as she walked toward her brother's home. Having taken refuge in the sunlit kitchen, she filled a cup with water from the tap, gulping it down._

_It was becoming clear that, whatever her decision would be, she would have to make it soon. The constant pondering was not a feeling she particularly enjoyed. If it wasn't for the size of the impact, making a choice would have been no problem at all. But in that moment, there was a part of her she couldn't dare to involve – her heart._

_She couldn't be foolish, because this wasn't about her. That much she knew. If something could be said it was that she knew to recognize a question, a momentary hope, and hold it against the truth, reality... She knew that in the long run, formative years handled by her could only amount to disaster. This knowledge didn't come without pain, and perhaps that was the problem._

_Lily would eventually rejoin the trio in the yard. As normal as it all went, Lily could feel her brother's eyes. When they went home, Lily retreated to her room. Vivian checked on her, bringing her what the two knew as 'The Heart Warmer'. She'd had to improvise, unable to use alcohol this time around._

_As Vivian had entered the room, she'd wordlessly put the large cup by her sister's bedside. She was well aware of her sister's tendency to retreat, and she'd respect it. The home rested quiet for some time, as Vivian waited while Lily rested. By the time this silence would be broken by Lily's steps coming down the stairs, the house would be dark as Vivian sat slumbering in her chair, her book still in hand. Lily considered waking her, but instead she went out to find the night air of the front porch._

_It wasn't that she could not see loving this child. She imagined this could well be possible. But it could never go beyond this. She tried. She created the image in her head, set the scene of this supposed life as a mother. She tried to see the child... It all went wrong, one thing after another... When she opened her eyes again, she was just as confused as before._

_She also discovered she had a visitor. Her brother stood at the bottom of the steps to the porch, looking back at her. Their eyes remained locked – she wasn't going to like this conversation. He came up, without a word, and he sat next to her._

_"You want to tell me or should I?" he spoke, looking to her. She frowned. "How long have you __known__?"_

_"A week," she spoke calmly._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"What's there to say?" she looked aside._

_"Lily..."_

_"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you because I... I don't even know... what on earth I'm supposed to..."_

_"You should thank your lucky stars," he cut in. She looked at him. "You have no idea how much..." He stood. "I'm sorry, I should go."_

_"Charles..." she called after him, but he kept going. She closed her eyes a moment before heading back inside to bed. The sooner this day __ended,__ the better they would all be... if there could be at least one thing working in her favour again._

_As it was though, her dreams would not be the restful kind. However in the long run, her dreams that night would later be seen as the start of events leading to their eventual family structure. The understanding and the decisions were not easy to come by but, truly, these were not decisions to be made lightly. By morning, she knew what she had to do._

_Oddly it seemed that now that there was a plan, her head was clear again, and for that she was thankful. When she came down the stairs, she found it was still early morning, and Vivian had remained there, sleeping. She didn't wake her, instead heading out on her own, making her way to her brother's house._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter 3's here :) Just so you know, I'm currently working on a sequel/second fic so... :)_

_Her heart was beating like a drum as she rang the bell, and for a moment she considered how much easier it would have been not to be standing there. Soon Charles came and answered. The two remained silent for some seconds._

_"Is Amelia here?" Lily finally asked._

_"She's at work," Charles replied simply. Their short conversation from the night before had not been forgotten. Lily sighed and nodded._

_"Does she know?"_

_"No... I didn't mean to snap at you," he finally relaxed. "The subject is just..."_

_"That's partly why I'm here." Charles nodded, letting her in. As they sat in the living room, Lily got right to the topic at hand, for fear her nerves would get the last of her. "You and Amelia, you can't..."_

_"What we know... It's not all too likely at all. I'm trying to keep her hopeful but... she's not..." he sat there with his own waning hope weighing heavily on his shoulders._

_She let out a breath as she took her brother's hand. "I think... we can help each other." He looked up at her, seeming as though part of him understood what she was getting at. "I... can't be a mother. You want to be... You're a father without a child. My shortcomings are one thing but... I know you could take care of this baby and... __we'd__ all have peace." She was not crying tears, but her face crumpled just as well._

_As Charles listened to her, he looked like someone being offered his deepest desire, but not daring to reach out to it, for fear that it would disappear like an illusion. Finally as she finished he could allow himself to accept this wasn't an illusion. It would not fade away if he took it._

_"Lily, are you sure about this?"_

_"This is as level-headed as I'll get, please tell me..."_

_"Yes," he spoke, and instantly she breathed out. Charles had on his face the most genuine smile she'd ever seen. And Lily knew she was doing the right thing, the best thing..._

x

Olive sat there, weeping with emotion. Lily wouldn't even look at her. The story was not a comfortable one... perhaps as it was the first time she'd told it to anyone.

"The waterworks are going to stop if you want me to go on." Olive nodded, with no sign of pausing. "While you're at it, tell Vivian to come in before she breaks an ear." Before Olive stood, the door opened and Vivian joined them.

"They were so happy," Vivian reminisced as she came to sit at her sister's side.

"It must have been such a special time..." Olive sighed.

"Special," Lily nodded to herself. Olive caught on to the mild sarcasm as she saw the look on Vivian's face.

x

_Summer wore on. The stage for the Darling Mermaid Darlings had long suffered the absence of its performers. Meanwhile, Lily Charles was finding home to be a growing comfort, one she only left now in the highest of secrecy. Vivian hadn't been too keen on leaving her sister as well. This ongoing isolation had found kin with their fears, concerns, and general disappointments with the world around them, in such a way that they had transformed into that much more._

_This was of little awareness to the benched Mermaids, as other matters kept them busy. Of primary concern was the train with no stops or decelerations that was the child growing in Lily._

_It was more like a ticking time bomb to her. While Charles, Amelia, and Vivian swirled around, full of anticipation and curiosity, she could do nothing but sit and watch herself grow. Every little quarter of an inch was there to remind her the day wasn't so far away. And that was enough to send her into a new level of panic._

_This little person would be born, would grow up... and knowing her luck, her secret wouldn't stay so secret. Thinking of looking her child in the face and explaining why she hadn't been a mother to... him or her..._

_Was it fear? __Cowardice?__Genetics?__ Every day that passed she found her answer changed. It grew louder and louder until she thought she would explode. The solution seemed to be in outbursts. The unsuspecting victim was the only one at her disposition – Vivian. When her moods would take a turn, Lily would melt into apology. As a whole, Vivian grew afraid to cross her sister's path._

_And then something happened, as July turned into August. As Lily had settled before her bedroom window, she looked out at Vivian taking the rumblings caused by Lily's latest attempt at an apology out on some stubborn weeds in the yard._

_There was what she first took as a shiver, and so she rested her hand to her belly, still looking at her sister. A moment later, she discovered the shiver was not a shiver. She looked to where her hand rested, waiting until it happened again, and she saw she was holding her breath._

_There it was – movement, contact. Alone in her room, she allowed the tears to come. She'd known there'd be those days... the ones where her decision would come and twist at her heart. She'd tried to prepare herself and now she knew it wasn't possible. Nothing could prepare her for the flutter of joy followed by the crash back to reality. She knew she was doing the right thing, but as her fingers felt the movements of her child it became clear she was setting herself up for a life of torment._

_"You're not going to hate your... your Aunt Lily, are you?" She didn't know if she'd expected a response of some kind. "You're not ready? You need more time to think? That's just fine. It's... sensible, reasonable," she nodded. "Just between you and me... __There's__ too many hasty people out there. Then something goes wrong, and they go 'Oh, how did this happen?'" she intoned. There she felt the move. "I know!" Lily replied, smiling despite herself._

_In that moment, Lily found her fear gone. She had some peace, seeing she could have as much of a bond as she could manage, knowing in the end her child would have the parents it deserved._

_From that day on, she had an ally in weathering the whirlwind of her brother and her sister-in-law. Charles and Amelia had never been any happier or filled with frenzied energy. This was a side of her brother she had not seen, but the excitement actually made her feel better._

_At night, when everyone was in __their own__ beds, Lily would sometimes go and sit out in the yard, to enjoy the stillness only interrupted by a breeze. There she would talk to the child, tell it anything she could think of which might feed to the 'rapport' Lily felt they had developed. As much as her mind wasn't ready to accept it, there remained that part of her knew... she would miss having this._

_For Vivian, the days that passed were spent in quiet contemplation. Though she had no way of knowing what this could possibly be like for her sister, it was clear that she would be needed. When Charles and Amelia would go with the child, there would be much work to be done so that Lily would be alright again, to any semblance of normalcy. No matter what happened, nothing would be the same again, for either of them._

_Though Lily had reached a better place in her mind and heart, she didn't want it or need it to be common knowledge. On the one hand, watching the three of them squirm in her presence was as good entertainment as she could hope for. On the other hand... it just made it easier on everyone if she didn't give them a reason to think she might seek to back out. She had no desire to change her mind, to hurt Charles and Amelia, and she knew it was right. She'd keep telling herself if it came that she did doubt._

_August became September. Lily was shown the nursery, which was only half done. Furnishings rested in standby as they waited to discover whether they would require the pink butterflies or the blue boats. __Charles believed it was a girl, while Amelia couldn't make up her mind. Lily didn't even want to think about it, focused on the now._

_September turned to October. Lily found a particular way of relaxing, lying in a pile of leaves and looking to the sky through the emptying branches. The days were fairly warm and it was the best she'd felt in some time. Almost without anchor, she felt as though she was floating in a pool._

_November arrived, and with it came snow. Lily had always loved the show, although this time around she wouldn't stay out too long, out of concern for the baby. However, this would be of little concern to her, as something bigger was happening._

_Amelia had been feeling off for almost three weeks, but she'd chalked it off to stress. Finally Charles had convinced her to go to a doctor. They found nothing, but as the days passed things would only get worse instead of better. The sisters wanted to visit but, afraid they would somehow infect Lily and the baby._

_Weeks passed. December arrived, and as only weeks now stood between Lily and her due date, it was becoming increasingly that the 'nothing' affecting Amelia was in fact a something, and it was not letting go of her. The fear was growing that this was not a battle which could be won. Still Amelia's fear was not death, but death before the birth of the child, and death leaving Charles alone to raise their miracle. Lily realized both of these options were sadly so likely._

_In sight of this, and as it had become clear Amelia couldn't infect Lily or the baby, the Mermaids descended on Charles and Amelia's, allowing for the ill Amelia to remain close to her child. Charles would later credit this action as having allowed Amelia to get through to the end of the year._

_Despite this, one person who didn't seem aware of the borrowed time circling the family awaiting __it,__ was the baby. Indeed Lily's due date came and went, trailing on day after day to torment them all._

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying :) Work on the sequel is being somewhat slowed down by school, but I'm still working at it, promise :)

xx

The further Lily's story unfolded, the more Olive felt like she was in something of an awkward position. So many things she was discovering, she knew Chuck would be well in her right to know. And yet, there were problems to this supposition.

For one, discovering these stories and these secrets would no doubt push her to go running home. And though she didn't fully understand her motivations, it was certain Chuck had her reasons.

Another point was that Lily spoke to her in confidence. She had only known Lily for a certain time, but she was well aware of the privilege and trust she'd been allowed. She felt like she was handed a bomb and somehow expected to know how to handle it.

As the story came a sudden pause, Olive knew the next phase ahead was one that held even more emotions for Lily and for all of them.

x

_The day had been as uneventful as the last few that had preceded it. At this juncture, the impending birth appeared the furthest thing from their mind, as awaiting it had only left them ever more frustrated and deceived. So it had fallen to a tactic of ignoring the child, hoping indignation would draw it out._

_As it was, as Lily Charles went to bed that January night, one Charlotte Charles was – in these terms – negative nineteen hours and forty-seven minutes old. The moment where Lily's head would finally find a pillow and rest would be extremely short-lived. Seconds later, rest had to take a backseat to the impending wild activity._

_When Lily opened her eyes, she knew. She knew not only that her life was about to change, but that Charles, Amelia, and Vivian __were__ in for it too. It took a moment for her to move, to accept to set things in motion. The moment she alerted them she was effectively saying goodbye to this child, relinquishing it to the position of nephew or niece._

_"See you on the other side," she spoke softly as she pressed a hand to her belly while she stood._

_When she walked out into the hall she found Charles, returning from the kitchen with tea for Amelia. He saw her and knew. The starting pistol was fired._

_"Amelia, Vivian!" he called, suddenly aware of the hot cup in his hands again. "It's time!" Depositing the cup on a nearby table, he approached his sister, taking hold of her hands, smiling. "Are you..."_

_"I'm fine," she nodded. "We should hurry though," she breathed._

_"Right..." Charles nodded. At that moment Vivian burst in from the stairs, out of breath._

_"The bag is by the door," she announced._

_"You get Amelia," Lily told her brother, still relatively in control. "Help me?" she turned to Vivian. Without a word, Vivian went to her sister's side to help her down to the car. Five minutes later, they were off._

_Many things ran through Lily's mind as the car hurried down the empty night streets. The first was how fast the last nine months had gone by. __Not only for the baby, but her eye...__ She'd hardly had time to give it more consideration, and for that it had become so part of her life she didn't give it much attention anymore. Still, it would forever be tied to this time, and this she'd come to cherish in a way._

_Then she thought of what would happen if... when Amelia would be lost. It wouldn't be __long,__ they all knew it though they would step around the subject. Lily wondered what her part in this would become should Charles find himself alone with the baby. Of course she didn't want him to have to go at it alone if he needed the help, but..._

_Somewhat lower in priority, but still present, there was the future of the Darling Mermaid Darlings. Would they return? As the months had passed, it appeared to be a shared thought that they needed an indefinite break. The spark had gone, got lost... And for a time they would not seek it again._

_Further musings were unceremoniously shoved aside as contractions took the stage all to themselves. Vivian would attempt to calm her through a jittery offering of _'Moon River'_ and for the rest of her life Lily would remain unable to hear the song without feeling her insides give a quiver._

_"Vivian, I beg you..." Lily squeezed the arm rest as she tried to breathe. The muttered plea was never heard, buried under the sound of the brakes. Once again, Charles attended to Amelia while Vivian took Lily into the hospital. It had been agreed on that Vivian would be the one to follow into the delivery room. This wouldn't be for some time though as, despite having started her __descent,__ the baby appeared content with taking her time._

_After hours spent in rising anguish, it seemed they were close at last. This would be another moment forever held in memory, for both of the sisters. It all came in a look, as Lily expressed her fear and sadness, while Vivian gave back in strength and understanding. They grasped hands and didn't let go._

_Lily felt every push was expelling another small part of this emotionally contradicting time away from __herself__. And while she'd told herself time and time again how this was right, she knew she would forever treasure this time._

_It was 6:32 in the evening, and cries rang out. Charlotte Charles was three seconds old._

_Lily had cried, from the moment she knew it was imminent, through her daughter's first cries, until she'd be taken back toward her room. Once the nurse had the girl cleaned and wrapped, she handed her to Vivian, as had been agreed, so that she may take her to meet Charles and Amelia. Lily had requested time before she was to see the daughter she'd call her niece._

_Vivian would later retell to her sister taking the infant to meet her parents. Charles had taken the fussing girl into his arms, crying happily as she'd settled to him, turning curious eyes up to him. He'd crouched before Amelia's chair, offering at last what he'd long promised her. She hesitated._

_"What if I drop her?" Amelia spoke, eyes mesmerizedly locked on her daughter. Charles smiled, willing his wife into trying nonetheless._

_"You'll be fine," he promised. And indeed she was, by the mere sensation of the warm little person snuggled in her arms. Amelia hadn't looked this well in weeks._

_"Oh..." she breathed out, smiling. "Oh, sweetheart. Look at you," she cried, brushing gently at the fine hair on her head. "You're here..." Her tears were happy ones, refusing to think of her illness in that instant. It was perfect. She wouldn't ruin it._

_"So... it's like we decided?" Charles couldn't help smiling, looking upon his wife and their daughter._

_"Yes," Amelia smiled back with a nod as she looked back to the baby. __"Our Charlotte Lillian Charles."__ Vivian joined the crouching Charles soon, observing her niece. She could already see Lily in her. Thinking of her sister, who would be in her room by then, she left the new family to rejoin Lily._

_As she entered the room, she found her sister was asleep – or so she assumed. She made to leave the room again, when..._

_"Vivian?" she turned back and saw Lily's eyes __were__ now opened. Vivian took the steps back up to her sister._

_"I thought you were..."_

_"I tried," she explained. There was a moment of silence, of questions unable to be asked._

_"She's with them now. They're so happy." This helped. "She's really something," Vivian too her sister's hand._

_"Charlotte..." Lily spoke the name, knowing of Charles and Amelia's choice. She didn't want to cry anymore, had no reason to, save for... She didn't want to cry, so she didn't. She still wanted to, and just knowing it was enough._

_"Try to sleep. I'll find us something to eat for when you wake up." Lily nodded, closing her eyes again after a moment. Vivian waited a moment then went as she'd told._

_When at last Lily did sleep, she found her dreams didn't hold much in the form of comfort. All she saw in them was a vast nothing... empty. She'd always considered herself a strong person, but was she tested as she'd been on that day. She'd let her guard down, left herself vulnerable. And the feelings it brought were something which left her like her dreams... empty, nothing._

_This held nothing of what would come a week later._

_After everyone had returned to their respective homes, it began what was to be the new period of their lives. Charles would call and inform Vivian of how things were going with little Charlotte. Lily wasn't ready, for any of it. Still, Vivian would make sure to take these calls from Charles within earshot of Lily, replying to his statements by repeating them in a happy question. Lily didn't mention it, so neither did Vivian. Still she'd see it made Lily feel better._

_And then a call came in, but this one wasn't to share Charlotte's latest accomplishments. The moment Vivian had heard her brother's voice, it was clear. She turned to Lily, face blank. Lily looked back, concerned. As Vivian spoke with Charles, Lily understood what was happening. It was Amelia..._

_"We should..." Vivian started after hanging up. She looked to her sister then. "You'll come?"_

_Lily had not yet set eyes on the baby. She knew she would, eventually, that she'd see her grow up before her eyes. But that first time still kept her back. When Vivian asked if she'd come, Lily looked up._

_"Y... yes.__ Yes, of course. Come on..." she went to get her jacket and keys._

_She knew there was fault to this visit. She wanted to help her brother, she wanted to give him some comfort after losing his wife, but she knew the moment she saw the girl, she would be lost to him. As they arrived at the house, Lily froze on the path to the door. Vivian noticed her absence when her steps couldn't be heard on the steps. She turned back to Lily._

_"You go," Lily nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." Vivian hesitated, __then__ went in. Lily remained in her spot, arms wrapped around herself. She just had to take that next step. One step and the others would follow. It didn't happen in that first minute._

_And then she heard, through the door left open by Vivian... the cry. It reached clear through to her heart, to her feet, and willed her to move. As she entered the home, she found Charles still wrapped in their sister's arms. The cries came from upstairs, and Lily knew Charles needed them, unable to attend to the girl though he wanted to._

_She ascended slowly, each step giving her heartbeat a ramp in speed. She passed Charles and Amelia's room. The door was shut – they were still waiting for them to __come__ pick up the body. She reached the nursery, the world she'd given her daughter to. The door was adorned with a large wooden 'C', pink with flowers. The door was ajar._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are so great :D I haven't moved much on the sequel this week... university's been getting in the way, grr...

**CHAPTER 5**

_She stepped into... a haven. The room was a peaceful and caring room of decoration. It had been made a palace to a long awaited gift. And in the wood crafted crib, there lay the gift, for the giver to see._

_Young Charlotte lay crying her days old lungs out, fingers balled up in fists emanating from the sleeves of a shirt gifted by Lily herself. Her head of fine brown hair stretched about as her mouth quivered from the cries. Lily saw the infant, and suddenly her fear didn't matter anymore._

_"It's alright... Aunt Lily's here," she promised. She stretched her hand into the crib, taking Charlotte's tiny hand in hers. It was like the first time she'd felt the movement... contact. Her cheeks felt wet soon, gently stroking the fingers wrapped shut in the fit of her cries. "There, there, Charlotte," Lily took a moment, before doing what she'd both awaited and dreaded. She picked up the infant, cradling her in her arms. She took her little hand in hers again as she walked around the nursery with her._

_It took a moment for her to realize Charlotte had stopped crying. She looked down, meeting a pair of curious bright eyes. Lily wanted to say... something, not just anything. She could hope for the perfect words, just like she could hope for a million dollars to come raining down on her. But looking at the girl in her arms, she knew it wasn't about being perfect. Never minding the fact that Charlotte and her eight days and eighteen hours of life wouldn't even remember what she said, there was no point in agonizing. So she told her._

_"I don't know if you understand who I am or what's happening right now, and maybe it's better off that you don't. You just know this, little girl. You had a mother. You may have had her for eight days, but she had you in her heart long before then, before you were born or conceived. Her body may be gone, but she'll be with you forever. Your dad, he'll tell you about her. And your Aunt Vivian will too. And Aunt Lily... Aunt Lily will tell you too. You have a lot of people who love you, for several reasons. Whatever happens, I hope you'll see... I love you most of all. And I would have been a mother you deserve if I could. You got Amelia though, for however long, and you'll always have your Aunt Lily."_

_Charlotte had fallen asleep when Lily looked at her again. This made Lily smile somehow. Seeing her there, so peaceful in her arms, innocent and clueless of everything that had been happening, Lily felt more defeated than when she'd allowed for Vivian to take her to Charles after she was born. She wouldn't experience this or anything quite like this for many years again. It would be another twenty-eight years and some. This was of no concern to Lily in that moment though._

_Feeling warm, she deposited the sleeping Charlotte back in her crib before taking off her sweater, hanging it on one of the posts to the crib before going to look out the window. The night was so quiet, the sounds of the world outside, in a way, swallowed by the snow. There was magic about it, something she'd appreciated as a child most of all. She could imagine Charlotte getting to love all these things as well some day..._

_A few moments later, she spotted the van arriving – they were coming for Amelia. Looking to Charlotte again for a moment, she went down to join her brother and sister. "Charles..." she went to him. They hugged, just as the bell rang. He pulled away, looking very much like he'd been crying, and went to answer._

_They offered to stay the night. He didn't insist on it at first but, no doubt thinking of Charlotte, he finally agreed. It took some time before they got him to lie down, much less to sleep. In the end, there was a matter of trickery involved, trickery and a baby. Lily guided her brother back toward the bright nursery, letting him sit in the rocking chair he himself had bought for Amelia months before. Lily picked up the still sleeping Chuck, placed her in his arms. As he sat there holding her, it didn't take long before he'd fallen asleep._

_Lily would stay there until daylight, keeping her eye on them to make sure somehow Charlotte wouldn't be dropped accidentally. Charles' hold never faltered. Watching him hold on like this through sleep, Lily could see so many things, most of all how much she was grateful for having her brother._

_Thinking of how this whole situation would have turned out if not for Charles, she knew... Having him there had allowed her to find this child a home with someone she trusted. Putting Charlotte out there had been a frightening thought, one which had been fed repeatedly in the months Lily had remained hiding at home. Because of Charles she'd known that her problems wouldn't stop her from knowing her daughter, even if she had to call her a niece. She may have given Charlotte to her brother, but truly it was a mutual gift. He gave her contact with her former 'ally'._

_That there should ever come a time where this plan faltered had never entered Lily's mind, even despite Amelia's death. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, or the belief that lightning never struck twice in the same place, in this case the strike zone being the home – the family – Lily had given to her daughter._

_And yet it did, eight years later and some. The call would come in, from a stranger who would inform them that Charles Charles was dead. And just like that, they were faced with a stack of problems, of tragedies both on them and affecting people around them._

_When they arrived at Charles' home, Lily was struck with a feeling of some 'déjà vu' she soon identified as the night they'd rushed in after Amelia's death. Only this time it wasn't a crying baby who awaited them, with no way of understanding what she'd just lost. This time what, or who, it was that was waiting was a crying eight-year-old girl who was very aware of what she'd lost, who she'd lost. Lily froze, seeing her there, with the woman from across the street and her son. What could she do to make her feel better? On one hand, Charlotte now found herself orphaned of both of her known parents. On the other, she in fact had two living biological parents. Naturally this was not something she was aware of, nor was it something she would benefit in discovering now._

_More than this, Lily looked at her niece... looked at her daughter, with the understanding that the pain she was feeling in that instant was basically Lily's doing. Losing not only a parent but an only parent was going to be traumatic, but had Lily been able to act as who she was – as a mother – Charlotte wouldn't be crying, wouldn't feel that pain deep in her heart._

_For that it became she couldn't hold Little Charlotte, couldn't give her the comfort she sought, and which would be given to her by the pie woman and Vivian. She'd feel like an impostor, to be holding her for something she could have kept her from experiencing._

_For the short time that followed, still, she tried to get Charlotte in a place that would allow her sleep. And then... the bell. When she saw the pie woman's son, saw the look in his eyes, she knew what had befallen him. And it would be here that she'd reach a vital conclusion – the best thing she could do for Charlotte, to repay her for the pain she had inadvertently caused her, the best she could do was to be there, and to give her the love she'd held in her heart all these years. And so she held her._

x

There was quiet, as Lily declared the story over, sitting back, looking to Olive as though asking 'Alright now?' Olive, for her part, was having an issue of sort, on top of everything else. Her earlier concerns in holding these secrets were one thing, one still very much present in her mind. But now on top of that, there was a question, burning like a fire lit under her. The only way to save herself from the flame was to ask the question. And Lily was the gatekeeper to the extinguisher. She appeared well aware of the attempt being cooked up to try and get that fire put out. And she stared Olive down to try and demolish the effort. In Vivian's case, she was equally aware of the virtual staring match between Lily and Olive, and had all the appearances of being ready to dive for cover.

And then Olive made her pass, the words tumbling out of her mouth like a battalion of invading soldiers.

"What about the father?"

Vivian startled, while Lily scoffed, turning her eyes up with a sigh. Olive just sat there, waiting for answers... or a counter strike.

x

_It was five months and twenty-seven days before Lily Charles lost her eye. Fall was in full swing; the Darling Mermaid Darlings were in a slightly lesser swing. Their act remained a draw, but it was easy to see... the high days were gone._

_Still to be counted on to show support, a select few could almost be said to keep the business running. The Beekeeper was not one of them. He had never even heard of the Mermaids until his own business had taken him through Coeur d'Coeur that day._

_Whether it was the hand of fate or a faulty fuel gage, the Beekeeper's van broke down just as he neared the pool where the Mermaids would appear in just a few moments. He was drawn by the sound of the crowd cheering._

_Though the crowds may have started to give less enthusiasm, Lily and Vivian remained true performers to the bitter end. Perhaps for this reason, his reaction was as strong as his eyes encountered the red-headed mermaid emerging from the water. He was a man of 34 years, 8 months, 6 days, and 3 hours, and yet it wasn't until this very moment that his heart began to beat with the excitement of true love. He didn't know her name, didn't know anything of her except that smile and that sparkle._

_In the following weeks, the Road Hive became a staple to the town, primarily in close proximity to the Mermaids and their stage. The Beekeeper became a habitual audience, sitting on the edge of the stands. His eyes could only find themselves glued to the object of his fascination._

_Every trip he made into the town, every visit to the Mermaids, he became determined that he would try and talk to her. And every time, as the sisters took their last bow and retreated, the Beekeeper couldn't move. This went on for three and a half weeks, and every time he failed to approach her, he'd scold himself on his way back to his van._

_"Hey, Honey Man, like the show?"_

_He had never heard her speak, and yet he knew... it was the mermaid with the hair of fire. There was an edge to her voice he found intriguing. After a moment, he turned, finding himself two feet away from her. There were things distance could not do justice to, which he discovered when he found himself that much closer._

_As she blinked, he noticed he'd not said a word yet. He tried, but his throat remained stubbornly unmovable. "You alive in there?" she snapped her fingers to his face._

_"Yes..." he finally managed. His voice came so soft he wasn't sure whether she'd heard him until she replied._

_"You know you won't get much business just sitting to take in a show all the time."_

_"Actually, it's increased," he revealed. Lily quieted._

_"Well... good." The Beekeeper nodded, and she followed in the gesture. "So... you like it, then? The show?"_

_"Yes," he nodded. The full answer here would have been that he would love anything that had the presence of mind to include her, but he thought it to be too much for the level at which they were in their conversation._

_"Well, good. We should get you a discount," she only half directed this last part at him._

_"Oh, I don't mind." Of all things, this was the thing that got a smile out of Lily. It was not the smile she handed out in performance. This was a true smile, her true smile. If possible, this only endeared her to him more._

_"Well alright then. See you around," she nodded back to the entrance to the pool. The Beekeeper waved, his hand remaining in the air, grasped in the shock settling in as he'd finally spoken to... her._

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

_------_

_More weeks went by. The Beekeeper kept his appointed seat. As time progressed, Lily Charles found herself expecting to find him there. No, it was more than expectation. It was hope. And on the days where he didn't attend, she was inexplicably down, and finding herself craving honey._

_It was after he'd been absent for a near two weeks and finally returned, that Lily went and followed him out, much as she had on their first talk._

_"Hey, Honey Man." When he turned back, he had his shy smile on, and he waited as she took the steps to approach him. __"Thought we might have seen the last of you."_

_"The van broke down. Thought of going for a rental, but..." he pointed to the rotating hive with its orbiting bees, perched on the roof of the van._

_"Not the Road Hive without the hive." He nodded. "Well... it was good to see a familiar face again," she spoke semi-innocently._

_"I have something for you," he turned to enter the van. She remained standing there, ignoring the anxious beat of her heart. When he returned, he held a box of drops wrapped in golden paper. "Please forget that I sell these for a moment," he instructed, and she smiled. "I made this batch just for you." He held out the box. Lily didn't know how to respond to this, in that she'd possibly never had anyone give her something this way. She took the box, gave him a smile._

_"Thank you," she followed with a nod._

_After that day, the Beekeeper returned to his 'post', and he kept great care when it came to his van, so to prevent further impediments. What this provided him was not only performances from the Mermaids, but a front row seat to the battle of the wills that was hidden under Lily's 'show smile'. This went on for some time._

_In the end, the Beekeeper took the upper hand. Following his instincts and ignoring all that involved fear, he waited for Lily after one performance. He had the slightest impression she knew what he planned to do. He thought she might simply not show; give him an answer with her absence. He could see himself standing there, day turning into night, crickets chirping..._

_Lily Charles would not leave him wanting. With a halt in her steps that indicated not fear but abandon to that which she would refer to as the foolish yet correct pull of her heart, she appeared. Her hair, still wet, lay in waves down the back of her blue jacket, tracing lines which deepened the blue. She stopped, just feet before him._

_"Well then..." she started. He smiled. "Go for it." The smile doubled._

_Days passed with incomprehensible speed. Soon, a week had gone. In that week, Lily and the Beekeeper met on several occasions. Risks were taken, on both sides. The days allowed them to see the worlds in which they lived. Lily discovered she could be happy in ways she had not allowed herself until then. Still, she had not given the last of her resistance. The sides converted attempted to convince their stubborn sister. She remained, quietly biding her time, hidden almost._

_One night served to start undoing the restraints, one night she didn't and couldn't realize would change her life forever. The Mermaid's legacy came to be, under the watchful eyes of the orbiting bees of the Road Hive van, as Lily and the Beekeeper shared a night on a mat kept for overnight travels._

_Lily awoke in the morning, the smell of honey floating in waves to her senses. For one blessed moment, as birds sang happily to announce morning and she could feel the warmth of arms around her, it appeared the world had come through for her. One blessed moment, and then... Her resistance, perhaps lulled momentarily by the aroma of honey, awoke, as firm as ever. Never unreasonable, it appealed to her mind with strong arguments._

_The next week was blurred for Lily as she tried and failed to put her thoughts at ease. She tried not to let it show as she and the Beekeeper continued seeing each other. Each time he arrived, the smirk came along without much prompt. Doubts were one thing, but what lived in her heard was genuine. The day would pass, with general merriment and discovery. In the end, the Beekeeper would take her home. She would smile, again. She'd wave and tell him goodbye, again. He'd drive away and she would be stricken with concern and dread... again._

_There came another night, under the Hive, another night ended in a restful sleep. There came another honey-scented morning, only... As Lily lay there, awake, her silent ponderings were found by the equally awakened Beekeeper. He observed the object of his ever growing love and, to his dismay, came to a sad conclusion._

_"You're not happy." Lily turned, finding herself in waking company._

_"Of course I am, I..." she spoke, putting a hand to his heart._

_"I know something's wrong. Whatever it is, you don't have to keep it to yourself." She thought the worst would be if he was angry at her, or sad... But the look on the Beekeeper's face was not an expression of anger or sadness... it was of understanding. It told her he cared for her enough to let her go if it was what she needed._

_"I wish I..." she almost cried, but didn't._

_"I know..." he wrapped his arms around her. She told herself she let him hold her, knowing she was parting him from someone he perhaps loved... In her deepest center of honesty, she needed to have him hold her long enough to imprint this moment and this feeling for prosperity._

x

As Lily's tale with the Beekeeper reached its narrative end, she excused herself. Her steps directed her to the room once home to the daughter she called her niece. She entered, quietly shutting the door behind herself. That moment had went on haunting her, and to a degree it felt deserved.

She walked to the double doors giving her sight of the hives in the yard down below.

x

_It was four days after Lily Charles had lost her eye. Now she sat before her home with the contemplation of her current state. She tried not to have it all become as overwhelming as it was shaping up to be._

_Bee..._

_The air smelled of honey for no absolute reason. What would this mean... __going__ to him with this news while feeling the same way she did two months before... It would be throwing it back in his face... and for what purpose?_

_He deserved to know. It wasn't only about her, not here. Her obstacle became trying to put the call in. For one week she performed the same dance of her fingers over the dial of the phone. She only ever got as far as the fifth number before she'd hang up and walk away wringing her hands and muttering to herself under her breath._

_And then they'd visited Charles and Amelia's home, she'd had her argument with her brother... and she'd found her solution. The only hitch was, once again, the Beekeeper. ON one side she could see the life of this child between herself and its father, never able to be in the same room knowing what could never be... and the other side was a happy life with two parents who could be there for her... She knew everything could eventually blow up in her face, but it was the one thing she could depend on in that moment. A normal life was worth it all. So she gave up her dance with the telephone dial._

x

_Years would pass. And on this day, Charlotte Charles was nine years and twelve hours old. Birthdays had always been a favourite day of Charlotte's. She would wake up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and find a colorfully wrapped present lying on her nightstand. She would run down the stairs and into the kitchen, into her father's arms._

_For the first time, she wouldn't have any of it – no nightstand present, no pancakes... no father. She had awakened that morning and, turning to an empty nightstand, she was reminded of the day her father __had died. She remembered running back outside and finding Ned, standing just off the lawn, staring. She looked to where he was looking. Ned's mother was crouched to the ground. Suddenly she looked back, with tears in her eyes._

_"Oh, Charlotte..." she'd said. And then she saw him._

_Waking to those images in her head, Charlotte would run into her Aunt Lily's room, climbing into the bed and resting there in silence for a moment, looking at the back of her head. Finally, she spoke._

_"Aunt Lily?" she tempted._

_Lily opened her eyes, suddenly aware of the presence by her side. She turned herself around, finding the sad eyes looking at her. __Neither spoke for a moment – neither could, neither had to.__ Lily reached over and pulled Charlotte closer, enveloping her as she closed her eyes._

_"Let's go out today, alright?" Lily had said, and Charlotte had nodded._

_So on that morning, Charlotte, Lily, and Vivian left for a day on the town. It was not in the sisters to do this, day to day, but for this day they would come through. They had been catapulted into the role of almost parent, and though it didn't gel with the lives they had come to hold, they tried, such as on this day. As they had trailed along the streets, Charlotte saw how much they wanted her to have a happy birthday, and it made her smile._

_Lily could almost have been said to have been lost in the moment. If perhaps she was to be punished for this carelessness, the action was swift and abrupt._

_"Can we get ice cream?" Charlotte had pointed to the store. Lily was set to reply, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Someone..._

_Her breath caught in her throat, her heart flipped – every bodily function that signalled panic was in full swing. First, she saw the Hive on top of the van. Looking aside, she searched the windows to find... him. She was suddenly very aware of the little girl at her side – the one with his smile. Charlotte hadn't noticed, neither had Vivian._

_"Yes, you two go on and get it, I'll be right here," she rapidly ushered them into the ice cream parlor. She knew somehow he would end up spotting her too – she didn't want him to see Charlotte too... not on this day, she couldn't... She didn't know how this moment would go, though she couldn't deny she'd thought about it constantly... What they'd look like, where they would __be,__ what they would do or say... It was nothing, just fantasy. Fantasy could be molded as one saw fit. Reality couldn't be made to answer to her needs or her worries._

_When he came out of the store he'd been in, she waited, standing away from the ice cream parlor, to see if he'd see her or not. She couldn't provoke it._

_She wouldn't have to._

_The Beekeeper went on walking, regaining his van without seeing the jittery redhead. As she watched, her face showed relief – her heart beat disappointment. Frozen there, she startled into reality at the sound of bells and looked over to find Vivian and Charlotte exiting the ice cream parlor. Vivian's cone held what looked to be pistachio flavour. Charlotte, eternally devoted, had praline. Her other hand held a cone for Lily._

_"Rum raisin," she held it up to Lily, careful as it was starting to melt. "__My hand's__ sticky," she frowned._

_"That's alright," Lily assured her, taking the sticky hand in her own to prove this. Charlotte smiled, and so the trio started walking, back toward home._

x

_He forgot a box, on the counter of the store. So, moments after regaining his van, the Beekeeper stepped out on to the sidewalk again. As he did, a flash of sunlight made him squint, shade his eyes... And as he did, he saw... a familiar head of red hair._

_The sun had bounced off her eye patch. The surprise as he saw her, the rush of emotions... it all suddenly took a backseat when he followed her arm and saw the person she was holding hands with._

_He didn't know how it was, but the moment he saw her, he knew. Not a moment's thought was needed, no questions... He saw the child and knew she was his daughter. He was mesmerized with her, quite simply. She was perfect in every way to him, much more so as he saw how much she was a blend of __himself__ and Lily. And she looked... happy._

_He wanted to walk up to __them,__ he wanted to know how this was possible, why she hadn't told him... He wanted to know his... his daughter's name. But his body wouldn't respond, still in shock. So he watched them walk away._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Second to last chapter... :)_

_CHAPTER 7_

_Lily and the Beekeeper's reunion-that-wasn't would remain an event isolated as neither party had been aware that they had been seen. It would also become thanks to this day that a reunion-that-was would come to pass, nearly twenty years later._

_For the Beekeeper, the day had begun like any other. Much in the way taught to him by his father, he awoke with the prospect of a productive day of work. After a good breakfast, he got right to it. Van packed and route set, the Beekeeper went on his way._

_Business would be above average on that day, almost as though the universe knew what was in store for him just a few hours later. In late afternoon, he made one final delivery. It was as he walked back toward his van that he passed the electronics store and its wall of televisions._

_All across the 4-sets by 5-sets display, there was the same news report. He couldn't hear – only watch, read... Seeing the picture, he had the same gut reaction he had had almost twenty years prior. Charlotte Charles. At last he knew her name... but it was too late._

_After a time, he'd managed to return to the van. It took a time more before he could drive. When his hands had stopped shaking, he took off. Hardly of his own will, he reached and turned on the radio. His road home was paved with facts on rotation, giving him little if some information as to what had led to this..._

_For what seemed an eternity, he considered going to see Lily. He needed to see how she was, whether he could mention what he'd known for years or... Either way, what he discovered on the morning which was to be Charlotte's funeral, was that as strong and as respectful as he'd been over the years, he couldn't sit back and not go to her in that instant. So the Road Hive rode into Coeur d'Coeur._

_Unaware of what was to happen, Lily Charles sat in the silence of her darkened room. Her absence was already so striking that Lily felt at times she couldn't breathe. The absence was that of Charlotte, of course. She thought the moment where she had learned of her death would kill her, quite simply. But it was the days that followed, and the prospect of never seeing her again, which truly threatened to do her in._

_Of all the things that could have ever happened, she'd never have dared to envision outliving her. Now stored in the vault of her most precious memories would be the firm embrace Charlotte had given her before leaving for her cruise. Lily and Vivian Charles may have had certain problems, difficulties... But dealing with the loss was something that threw these disorders for a curve._

_The drive to the cemetery had been glacially silent. Vivian had searched for such a time for the words to tell her sister, but nothing could express her sorrow; nothing could make it alright. Charlotte, their sweet girl... she was gone. No word could encapsulate the pain. All she could do was to be there. And 'there' she would remain._

_Standing side by side before the coffin, the stand appeared so familiar; Lily had almost looked down at her side, expecting to find her little Charlotte, dressed in black to bid her father goodbye. Quietly she wept, eyes closed in defeat. When she felt Vivian's hand in hers, she looked up at her, seeing her sister's tears. Lily gave her a nod as they looked back ahead._

_Preoccupied as they were, they didn't see the unannounced attendee to the funeral. The Beekeeper approached slowly, shielded by the trees which allowed him sight of his Mermaid in grief. She had changed, grown of course, but it was still her. The spark had faded, though it was left to be seen whether this was related to what had happened or not... He ached to hold her, as he once had. For this time, he kept his distance. His attention was diverted anyhow, at the sight of the coffin._

_In that white box, there was his daughter, his and Lily's... the girl he'd never known... He wished he'd gotten to know her, for her to know he'd placed her in his heart the moment he'd seen her; for her to understand he'd been too afraid to approach her, not knowing what would happen if Lily wouldn't let him... Now all he had were regrets._

_He remained in his place throughout the proceedings, mourning like Lily, like Vivian. When he sensed it was nearly over, he moved away, returning to his van to drive away. He realized he was hardly capable of being discreet, but it would have to do._

_He watched the sisters walk away, and in his mind he knew there was a way of talking to her without bringing up anything she didn't wish to discuss. So he waited. He would return, a week later._

_He brought flowers. It seemed the thing to do. He didn't realize how nervous he'd been until he was walking up the steps to the house. He rang the bell, and he waited. At a time, he was certain he heard motion coming from the other side. He eyed the peephole. His presence was known. Would he be denied?_

_After thirty unbearable seconds, the door slowly opened. Neither of them spoke, not for a while. It was the Beekeeper who broke the silence._

_I heard about your niece." He didn't know how to describe her expression at this. Whatever it was, it brought tears to the both of them, none spilled. She regained her composure, and so did he. __After more silence..._

_"If I'd known we'd have company..." she averted her eyes._

_"I apologize about that. I thought... it would be better." A moment more, and then..._

_"Well, come in..." she stepped back. He did, offering her the flowers. "You didn't have to..." she took them. He could see the gratitude deep in her eyes, for the flowers and for his presence, though he knew he shouldn't expect her to say it aloud._

_"How are you?" he asked, wanting to hold her but not daring to try. She shrugged, once again looking away. "How's Vivian?" he diverted. This worked._

_"She's alright, most of the time. Other times..."_

_"That man, the one who..." he started, seeing confirmation he could indeed put the anger to rest._

_"Took care of his sorry ass," she put the flowers down, and the Beekeeper swore there was a smile on her lips. She turned back to him. She'd changed, he could tell. Yet she was still in there, his Mermaid. That, he could tell as well._

_"I... I shouldn't stay. But I needed to come, pay my respects." As he looked up, she was moving toward him. In an instant, she was leaning to him. Slowly, he placed his arms around her._

_"I'm glad you did," he heard her say._

_For a time, neither moved.__ She was quiet, but the way her body quivered every so often he knew she was crying. He didn't mention it; he just held her and let her let go of what needed release. When she finally pulled away, not looking at him, he paid no attention to the circle left wet with her tears on his shirt._

_"I should go..." he spoke, while Lily made every effort to dry her face without letting him see._

_"Alright," she spoke, turning to face him again a moment later, hardened again. She looked to the flowers again, then back to him. "Thank you... for the flowers."_

_"You're welcome... for the flowers," he imitated. She nodded. "Give my regards to Vivian," he gave a nod back. One more hesitation and finally he walked out. Lily walked to the window, watching him __get__ into his van. Seeing the hive, the ever orbiting bees... she sighed._

x

It took a time before Lily could allow herself to venture out of Charlotte's room again to find Vivian and Olive. She found them down in the living room. Olive was being treated to a family show and tell of pictures.

"This was one of Charlotte's favourites," Vivian pointed to one of the images. Little Charlotte appeared to be ten years old as she stood behind her aunts, a beaming smile on her face and her arms opened to the skies. Lily and Vivian were each turned, looking up at her.

"She's adorable," Olive smiled, pushing aside thoughts of the still very living woman the girl on these pictures had become. Vivian turned the page. "Is that Ned?" she reacted, seeing the familiar-looking boy. Vivian nodded, looking to the picture of Ned and Charlotte.

"She was so broken up when he left. It was... such a shame..." Vivian shook her head. Olive could feel her cheeks warming up at the strain of containing the truth she held. She was rescued when Lily made her presence known. Olive stood.

"I wanted to say, before I left... It means a lot that you would share this story with me," she held a hand to her heart.

"I hope you don't expect too many repeats," Lily warned. Olive shook her head. Lily nodded and walked into the hall. Vivian scurried off after her sister, murmuring something Olive couldn't make out. As it was, her attention was already elsewhere, mainly on the photo album left behind. Something inside her was begging her to do a thing, as another part of her was waving stop signs dramatically. Stealing a look to see the sisters were busy, she leaned forward and quickly snatched one picture from the album before closing it again. She slipped it inside her bag. Her face assumed innocence as she went on her way.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: well here we go, last chapter :) Be on the lookout in coming weeks for my second PD story, **One Reveals & One Conceals** :)_

_-----_

_Charlotte had in fact been ten years old - weeks, days and hours aside.__ And in the care of Lily and Vivian she had started a new life after the death of her father. Finding she could make peace with being happy despite missing him __had__ been difficult but finally achieved._

_Having her aunts had been crucial. So as Vivian's birthday had been approaching, Charlotte had begged with Lily to organize a small dinner in the garden._

_For days, Charlotte busied herself, efficiently sneaking all plans away from Vivian's knowledge. When Vivian was finally presented with all of this, she acted sufficiently surprised. Charlotte never clued in to the fact Lily had told Vivian. She knew how much Charlotte counted on Vivian's reaction, and she knew that allowing Vivian to go in unprepared would have promptly ruined it all._

_Charlotte had set up the camera, well aware of how to work the timer. Lily and Vivian sat, unaware. Laughing to herself, Charlotte came to stand in position._

_"Aunt Vivian?" Charlotte asked. The sisters both turned. "Are you having a happy birthday?"_

_"Of course," Vivian nodded. "It was a lovely surprise." As Charlotte cheered happily, the flash went off._

x

After Olive had gone, Lily climbed back up into her room. Her head was better now, but after all she'd spoken she was exhausted. She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She heard the steps carrying Vivian before she entered the room. They were silent for a moment.

"It's good... that you spoke about it." Lily pondered this.

"I know..." she finally said.

As much as she hated to admit it, letting go of it all was a weight off of her shoulders. It hadn't been done in ideal conditions, but what she'd found over the years was that the great things were never going to be wrapped in simplicity and would always require her to see beyond what was there initially.

x

When Olive Snook finally regained the familiar street, seeing the pie roof was satisfying and filled with a sense of home.

She'd spent the length of the drive back contemplating everything she had learned. The important part was the Chuck factor. She'd thought it would be hard not to tell her. It wouldn't be easy, she admitted it. But what she was certain of was that if Chuck ever had to know the truth, she didn't want it to come from her.

As she entered the Pie Hole, Olive could see Chuck in the kitchen. Quickly scanning the room, she didn't see Ned. She sighed to herself, striding toward the kitchen. Chuck looked up from the peach she was peeling.

"Hey, Olive, where have you been? Ned was looking for you," she explained.

"Just an errand," Olive lied. As she passed Chuck, Olive's hand absently reached up and gave a pat to Chuck's back, making her stand to attention.

"Olive?" she frowned in confusion. Having caught herself, Olive attempted to dismiss the gesture with a wave.

"Peach pie?" she diverted. "That's a good one," she took a seat as she watched Chuck resume the peeling.

"It is..." Chuck replied, still baffled.

"Got something for you," Olive spoke simply. Chuck looked up as Olive reached into her bag. Her hands froze as the photograph was placed flat on the counter. Her face softened while her hands grappled for a towel to wipe her hands before she would ever dare to place her fingers on the image.

"How did you... Olive... Thank you," she smiled, eyes welling up.

"Now we talked about the tears," Olive pointed her finger. Chuck laughed.

"How do you feel about hugs?" Olive stood.

"They're okay," Olive assured shortly before Chuck obliged.

When they parted, Olive watched Chuck looking at the picture. She continued to ask herself what could have made her leave them as she did. What she understood in that moment was that, whatever it was, it was done with the unfortunate side effect of leaving her aunts in grief. Chuck was hurting from missing them just as much as they were missing her.

Chuck may not have had her aunts – aunt and mother – but she had Ned, she had Olive and Digby... she even had Emerson whether he'd admit it or not. And somewhere out there she had someone who shared her love for the bees and honey.

The End


End file.
